A Flower in Paradise
by MissTwilightBandit
Summary: Riku's been alone for quite a while now his father died and him mom moved away leaving him to himself. When a girl named Hana shows up after her parents were killed will his life be changed?. RikuxOC SoraxKairi
1. Just Another Day on the Beach

Me: Hey there everyone this is my first fanfic and so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it characters.

x-x-x

Just another Day on the Beach

"Riku...Riku...Riku wake up." Lazily Riku opened his bright aqua eyes and blinked into the blinding sunlight. It was too bright so he just closed his eyes again.

"Come on Riku you have to get up" he opened his eyes again to see Kairi standing over him trying to wake him from his peaceful nap.

"Riku" she said frantically "you have to come quick Sora's gonna-"

"Oh what did he do now" he said cutting her off while getting up and brushing the sand off of his back.

"He's gonna fall off the cliff over at the top of the island" she yelled

"Oh not again" he said heading off towards the cliff where they often looked out over the water in the mornings.

There he saw Sora hanging off the cliff by one hand yelling and about to fall into the water far below.

"Riku" Sora said spotting his friend "Riku help meeeeeeeeee"

"Ok fine but next time I'm letting you fall" he said annoyed walking over to and grabbing on to his hand pulling him back up.

"How do you keep falling over like that?" he asked "There's a railing here y'know"

"Ummmmm... I dunno all I remember is seeing some fish in the water and leaning over the rail to get a better look then I fell" Sora responded thoughtfully "I guess I must have slip-"

He was cut off by a quiet giggling from inside the nearby hut.

"Shhhh" Riku cautioned waving Sora over to the side of the door to the hut "1...2" He counted silently with his fingers"...3" on three they jumped inside the hut only to find Tidus sitting there stunned at seeing them.

"Tidus did you push Sora off a cliff again" Riku said the anger rising slowly out of intimidation.

"Ummm... maybe" he said cautiously slightly scared of Riku.

"Why?" Riku said threateningly

"W-well he was l-leaning over the edge and I-I just couldn't resist" he stammered

"Alright well just don't do it again 'cause every time Sora gets into trouble I gotta bail him out and I was having a very nice nap and you know what happens when I don't get my sleep right"

"Meeep" He said gulping slightly and nodding his head

"Ok good now get out of here" Riku yelled pointing out of the hut. Tidus did what he was told and ran off. Riku sighed wiping his sleek silver hair out of his eyes

"When will that kid ever learn" he said turning and following Sora back down to the beach where Kairi sat making a necklace.

"Hey Kairi what are you making" Sora asked walking up and sitting down next to her

"It's a thalassa shell necklace" she said looking up at him "It supposed to bring you good luck"

"You should make one for Sora then he needs it with all the bad luck he's been having lately" Riku said with a laugh sitting down on the other side on Kairi "If you do maybe he'll stop falling off of cliffs"

"Hey I don't fall off cliffs that much, do I" he asked "YES" they responded in unison

x-x-x

Soon the sun started to go down and all three friends went over to the bent poupu tree to watch the sunset and talk.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow" Riku asked yawning

"I dunno" Sora said lazily as he laid down on the tree thinking "It's always the same around here so we'll probably just hang around the beach like we always do"

"I have a feeling something's gonna happen I dunno what but I can just feel it" Riku said gazing off over the water. Sora gave him a scrutinizing look

"You're nuts y'know that… nothing big's gonna happen around nothing ever dose so don't get your hopes up" Riku's brow furrowed and he looked at Sora

"Thanks I appreciate that" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and getting up "c'mon let go home I'm getting bored"

"Alright lets go Mr. Grumpyhead" Kairi said to Sora playfully ruffling his hair

"Hey don't call me that" Sora complained but Kairi just laughed at him and jumped down to follow Riku. The small group got in there boats and made their way back to the main island they soon broke up as Sora and Kairi headed for Kairi's house and Riku headed off alone back to his house. He got out his key, opened the door and walked into the lonely living room.

Riku had been alone for a little over a year now so he was used to coming home to an empty house but he still remembered the day his dad had died it had been a day similar to the one that just ended. What kind of day you ask well as Riku liked to put it "Just another day on the beach"

x-x-x

Me: well everyone I hope you liked the first chapter and don't worry it gets better.


	2. The New Girl

Me: Hey everyone it's time for chapter two hope you like it.

x-x-x

The New Girl

Riku lazily opened his eyes and looked out his window the sun was peeking through the curtains and it blinded his slightly but he sighed then slowly got up and dressed anyway

"Only two more days till school" he said to himself then walked out of his house and went to find Sora and Kairi.

He found them quickly they were sitting on the beach talking to someone but Riku looked closely and realized he didn't recognize this someone she had beautiful blonde hair with light orange highlights that went down to the center of her back right below her shoulder blades. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a deep mahogany red tank-top with matching flip-flops. She also had with her a large green duffle bag that she was leaning back against.

Riku walked up to his friends and the new girl they were talking to and sat down next to her.

"Hey you must be new around here I'm Riku" he said smiling the girl whipped her head around when she heard him talking and Riku finally got a good look at her face and her eyes. Riku looked deep into her eyes they were a beautiful shade of topaz, he practically melted in them.

"Oh, hi" she said not breaking contact with Riku's eyes "I'm Hana"

Riku was lost for words he was completely tongue tied luckily Sora and Kairi were talking closely with each other and didn't notice Hana and Riku. Finally Hana looked away and blushed this woke Riku up he shook his head and leaned around Hana to look at his friends.

"Uh…umm" Riku started then Sora suddenly looked over at him with a big smile on his face and motioned for him to follow.

"Hey Riku listen do you think you could show Hana around some more Kairi and me gotta go talk ok" he said looking exited

"How are you gonna talk with your tongue down her throat" Riku said smugly with a grin on his face knowing what his friend was really going off to do.

"Go ahead" he said laughing "I kinda like this girl anyway she seems…I dunno different somehow"

"Oh my god no way Riku likes a girl the world is gonna end" Sora announced sarcastically Riku smacked him in the back of the head even if he knew where Sora's shock had come from he hadn't had a girlfriend since 7th grade and he was a junior in high school now.

"Ow" Sora complained "that hurt"

"Good" Sora pouted and walked back to Kairi they talked for a moment and walked off towards Sora's house and Riku went back over to Hana who had stood up and was brushing the sand off her skirt. She was a decent height for a girl a little taller than Kairi and still shorter than Sora but nowhere near his height.

"Where are they going" Hana asked looking up at Riku as he approached her

"There gonna go….never mind you don't wanna know" he said stopping himself before he said to much. There was an awkward silence but Hana managed out

"S-so it's just us huh"

"Yeah I guess so" Riku said with a nervous laugh. Hana smiled and turned her head to look out at the water

"So where are we going first" Hana said suddenly spinning around and grabbing her bag "lead the way"

"Um why don't we go out to the island it's pretty out there" Riku said pointing "c'mon"

He led her over to the dock and helped her into the boat. It was a tight squeeze and their knees were touching as Riku slowly rowed the boat across the water. Riku pretended not to notice but it only made it more obvious.

Soon the boat bumped up against the dock and they clumsily climbed out. However, when Hana got up out of the boat she tripped and landed against Riku's chest.

_Bu-bump _Riku's heart pounding in his chest he liked Hana but not like this or did he. Riku looked down into Hana's eyes and the urge to feel her lips on his grew.

Suddenly Hana slid her arms around Riku's waist and squeezed him tight. Riku surprised snapped out of his thought and realized what was happening he held her there tight as well. Riku could no longer resist he cupped Hana's cheek in his hand and leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips were about to touch when Hana pulled away and took a step back.

"I-I'm sorry Riku I just, I can't" Hana said looking down

"It's okay I'm sorry I was rushing we just met after all" Riku turned away from her and looked at the ground Hana smiled Riku was being respectful

x-x-x

Me: Yay I did it I managed to get lots of fluffiness into this chappie I'm so proud of myself. But I must give toooons of credit to my friends Kana, and Sora-San I never could have done it without u two especially with my writers block and my issues with color so thanks u two u helped me so much with this chappie so take a bow.

Sora-San/Kana: -bows-

Me: So u two want to say anything

Sora-San: I don't know what to say, sooo...hi

Kana: AHHH NUU ATTENTION! -Hides behind sofa-

Me: ok well next chapter see what happens to Riku and Hana. Learn more about Hana all kindsa stuff happens but you'll just have to wait and see.


	3. Simply Amazing

Me: Whoo chapter 3 you'll find out a lot more about Hana in this chappie and more fluffiness have fun and look me friends are sticking with me.

Kana: ZOMG -glomps Riku-O.O ahem heh...hi

Riku: Nuuuu -is glomped-

Sora-San: HIYA, FUDGEY." -waves to Sora like a spastic moron-

Sora: The hell…

x-x-x

Simply Amazing

Hana smiled as she looked over a Riku he had his hands in his pockets and sneaking glances at her every few seconds.

She looked around and spotted a large tree bent over in a small islet with a bridge leading to it. Breaking the silence she said "Riku lets go over there" pointing towards the poupu tree "it looks like a good place to sit"

"Actually it is" Riku said smiling slightly "c'mon" he called grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the shack that led to the bridge.

Hana smiled and allowed herself to be lead. _His hand is so warm it's nice_ she thought to herself as Riku pulled her along.

Riku looked back and saw her blushing then blushed too and lead her across the bridge and over to the tree. He helped her up onto it and climbed up next to her.

"Wow" Hana gasped looking out over the water mystified "it's so beautiful"

"Yeah you are" he said gazing at her longingly

Hana thought about what he said and blushed deeply when she realized it. She turned her face to hide it but he reached out and grabbed her hand and she looked back with her face all red only to see his just as red.

They sat talking and watching the water and each other.

x-x-x

"So you live by yourself" Hana said slightly shocked "wait how old are you?"

"16 almost 17 my birthdays not far off" Riku said proudly then ne asked "what about you? You never told me how old you are"

"I'm 16 too but my birthday just passed not long ago" She answered meekly with a little smile Riku smiled back and asked another question

"So why are you on Destiny Islands? Running away?"

"Um well actually I came here was because my parents are gone… they died in…an accident"

"Oh wow I'm sorry Hana, wait that means you don't have anywhere to live then right"

"No" she said sadly

"Hey why don't you come live with me?"

"What!!! Riku are you serious"

"Of course I live by myself so I don't have to ask and I have an extra bed"

"Really Riku?!! You mean it?!!"

"Of course I do I don't kid about this stuff"

"Ooohhh thank you thank you thank you" she said tackling Riku causing both of them fall off the tree with Hana on top.

She giggled and let him up "Oh by the way what are these star shaped fruits on this tree I've never seen them before" she asked walking back over to the tree

"Those there Paopu fruits, legend says if you share one with somebody your destiny's will become intertwined"

"Awe that's so sweet c'mon Riku let's try it"

Riku was stunned at hearing this "are you sure those things are supposed to really work"

"Yeah let's do it I mean after all we are living together" She said with a little sarcasm

Still shocked Riku slowly climbed on the tree went out to the edge and pull off one of the delicate fruits. He headed back to Hana and held on to one half while she pulled on the other and miraculously it split strait down the middle.

"Ok now how do we eat it" she asked looking at the small fruit in her hand

"Like this" he said taking a bite and leaning towards her and placing his lips over hers Hana just stood stunned and when he pulled away he had no more Paopu fruit in his mouth but Hana did.

As soon as she swallowed her bite she did the same they pulled away and he swallowed. Then he kissed her again but this time he didn't take a bite. They stood there together embraced in a warm kiss never wanting to let go but the sun set quickly and they needed to get home.

Riku was the one to pull away "we should go Hana it's getting dark and Kairi's gonna want to hear all about it"

"What do you mean" Hana asked as Riku grabbed her hand and started walking back towards the boats munching on the remainder of his Paopu fruit on the way.

"Kairi's a fiend when it comes to gossip and she waiting over by the boat docks"

Sure enough Kairi was right where he said she would be waiting by the docks for the two of them to return wearing a pair of binoculars around the neck.

"Oh my god Hana you have to come with me" Kairi blurted as soon as they go off the boat "Riku can I please borrow her for just a little while"

"Ok go ahead" he said then turned to Hana "I'll see you later then"

"Yeah" she hugged him and looked up at him but then he nodded his head towards Kairi, she under stood and let him go. After Kairi said a quick goodbye she dragged Hana off to her house.

Riku sighed and walked home he didn't make a big deal about it because he knew he'd see her later and then they could talk.

x-x-x

Hana and Kairi were sitting on Kairi's bed talking about what happened with plenty of squeals in-between.

"Oh my god your living with him" Kairi squealed after Hana told her about how Riku offered to let her stay with him.

"MMHMM and we shared a Paopu"

"No way" Kairi practically screamed "he really shared a Paopu with you cause the last time some a girl asked him he turned her down"

"Really wow I feel kinda special now"

"You should Riku's a pretty picky guy" Kairi said somewhat calmer "Riku's actually had lost of girls ask him out but he only went out with a few and he never really went that far with any of them I don't think he even kissed them"

"No way he's never kissed before" Hana said shocked

"No why"

"Cause he was such a good kisser I could have sworn he did it all the time he was so smooth and warm" she said with a lot of meaning in her words

"Wow it must have been amazing"

"It was" she responded simply "it was and he is"

"What's that?"

Hana smiled "simply amazing"

x-x-x

Me: Well everyone I hope u liked this chappie, have fun and see what happens when Hana finally gets to Riku's house. Lots more fluffiness. More randomness

Kana: YAY! I GLOMPED RIKU! -crosses "glomp Riku" off her list of things to do to KH Characters-

Sora-San: "FUDGE." -pokes Sora's hair- "JIGGLEY FUDGE."

Sora: NUUUUU chocolate –faints-

Me: umm Sora-San u can't say chocolate around Sora he's afraid remember.

Sora-San: So –pulls out massive chocolate bar and starts eating-

Sora: -faints again-

Everyone: Chocolate!!!!

Kana: get her

Sora-San: NUUUU ish meh chocolate –runs away-


	4. The First Night

Me: Nice long chappie everyone and lots of fluffiness and drama yes the drama there's quite a bit in this chapter so enjoy.

Kana: Whee! Chapter four! o.o AND I'M STILL READING THE THIRD!?o.o -hurries to finish up-

Me: XD

Sora-San: o.o Okay...SO HOW ARE YOU FUGDEY? o.o

Sora: FUDGE NUUUUU –faints again-

Me: Sora-San you mentioned chocolate again

Sora-San: ...OOOPSIE... o.o

x-x-x

The First Night

Hana was finished talking to Kairi and she asked for directions to Riku's house and started on her way with her green bag under her arm.

Hana wondered what Riku would say when she got there what he would do what would happen it worried her slightly but Riku was respectful to a point and she figured that would help. She took a deep breath and turned down Riku's street that Kairi had directed her to.

x-x-x

Riku was sitting on his couch looking at the clock wondering and worrying when Hana would show up or if she would show up at all. After all he'd only known her for one day and she might not want to stay with him after all by about 9 o'clock he gave up hope

Then the doorbell rang. Huh who the hell would be out so late and worse be bugging him.

He went to the door and pulled it open expecting to see some beggar looking for change but instead he saw Hana smiling at him.

"Hey Riku" she said excitedly

"Hana" Riku said softly grabbing her hand and pulling her inside "I'm glad"

"About what?" she asked gently

"That you decided to come stay with me, cause I was having doubts you would"

"Why wouldn't I" Hana said a little confused "I mean you said I could stay and I really want to cause well…" she couldn't finish but Riku understood what she meant so he didn't make her continue.

Riku smiled, grabbed her hand and lead her around the house "I know its small but its home" he said looking proudly at his tiny home first he took her to the bedroom it contained two decent sized beds, a large dresser and a walk in closet "this is the bedroom you can have that bed" he said pointing "and your welcome to put you stuff in the closet there's a bunch of built in draws that I don't use"

"Thanks" Hana said walking over tot eh closet and placing her stuff down on the floor she would unpack tomorrow. Riku then led her down the hall and into the kitchen "this is the kitchen there's plenty of food even though I can't cook all that well" he said slightly embarrassed by his poor culinary skill Hana laughed at him as they moved on to the living room "the bathroom's over in the corner there it's pretty big and as you can see this is the living room and well that's about it for my little house aside from the basement but I don't think you wanna go down there"

Hana giggled "I love it Riku and your right it's small but its home"

Riku smiled and said "well I was going to watch a movie do you want to watch with me"

"Sure" she said happily "what were you planning on watching"

"Umm actually I haven't decided what to watch yet"

She laughed "ok can I pick it then"

"Sure there in the cabinet over there he said pointing"

Hana squealed and ran over to the cabinet and eagerly started sifting through movies

Riku smiled and said "You pick the movie and I'll make popcorn"

"Kay" Hana said cheerily still looking thought the movies. After looking through about 20 movies she found one she liked and gasped "Riku we have to watch this one" she blurted out as Riku reentered with popcorn

"Kay which one" he said putting down the popcorn and walking over to Hana

"This one" she said eagerly holding up a battered old copy of Titanic. He took the movie from her with a sigh and put it into the DVD player while she walked over to the couch and plopped down comfortably.

"This is my favorite movie" Hana announced as Riku came and sat down near her and grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Really?! I used to watch it all the time with Sora and Kairi but I haven't seen it in the longes-"

"Shhhh the movies starting" Hana interrupted but Riku didn't mind instead he just grabbed another handful of popcorn and started munching.

Soon enough Hana started crying. Riku noticed her tears and gently he pulled her towards him wrapping his arm around her and rubbing her back comfortingly. She snuggled up to him she laid her head on his shoulder tears silently rolling down her face as the movie went on.

When the movie ended Riku noticed Hana was asleep so he picked her up gently and brought her to her bed and while laying her down she woke up, dragged him down over her and flipped him over so she was on top of him.

Riku's heart started racing as she lowered her head towards his ear and whispered "thank you Riku for everything and I just want you to know that you're special to me and even though we just met I feel that we've know each other for years" she squished herself up agents him. "And well I love you Riku I really truly do"

His faced reddened as he felt her breasts agents his chest and suddenly he couldn't resist anymore he brought his hand slowly up her back feeling all her curves as he grabbed her and flipped her over so he was once again on top of her leaning down to her he whispered "I love you to Hana"

He redirected his attention towards her neck as he gently bit her as she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes enjoying his company for a few minutes while he gently sucked on her neck.

Then she rolled him off of her and turned to him gazing into his bright aqua eyes feeling a slight burn where Riku had been sucking she smiled at him and slowly began nodding off before she knew it they were both asleep.

x-x-x

Riku started waking up expecting another boring summer day on Destiny Islands but as he opened his eyes he spotted Hana lying next to him.

Slightly shocked he checked and relived to see they both still had clothes on laid there watching her sleep calmly.

After watching her for a little while he got up and stretched then he heard a noise and turned to see her getting up as well she yawned and the watched each other for a few moments then Hana broke the silence by asking "you hungry"

"Yeah starved" Riku said placing his hand on his stomach as it growled loudly "see my stomachs agreeing with me"

Hana laughed and jumped up saying "Kay I'll go make breakfast" then she ran playfully into the kitchen and started looking around for something to make "Hmmmm do you like pancakes" she asked as Riku walked into the kitchen

"Sure do" he said sitting down at the table and watching her bounce around the kitchen finding the different ingredients she needed.

Soon she was standing at the stove flipping the pancakes and Riku couldn't resist sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, sliding his head into the crook of her neck he gently began sucking on the same spot as last night only harder this time causing the already existing hickey to become even more red.

Hana winced slightly as he pulled away revealing the very red mark on her neck she giggled "what are you trying to do make it permanent"

"Maybe" he sneered playfully releasing her so she could return to the pancakes

"Ha ha you're so funny" she said back sarcastically turning around bringing the two plates over to the table

"Glad you think so" Riku said back taking the plate from her and loading his pancakes with syrup.

"Smartass" She spat sitting down and grabbing the syrup and drowning her own pancakes

"So what are we gonna do today" Hana asked as she started shoveling pancakes into her mouth. Riku swallowed

"Dunno, I guess we could go see what Sora and Kairi are up to"

"Sounds fun" Hana replied before eating more pancake. Riku started laughing at her

"What?" she asked confused

"You've got syrup all over your face" he laughed before reaching for a napkin leaning over and wiping the syrup off of her "there all better"

"Thanks" she said shyly before getting up to wash the dishes

"Hey you go get dressed I'll wash the dishes" Riku said getting up "you made breakfast after all so I can clean up"

"Awe thanks Riku you're so sweet" she said smiling and walking off down the hall she put a little extra attitude in her step just to show off for Riku. He stared at her as she walked off down the hall and disappeared into the bedroom

He heard the shower go on just as he finished the dishes so he waited on the couch for her to finish before showering himself and once they were both ready they headed out to find Sora and Kairi and they found them pretty fast

They were on the beach deeply focused on each other in a loving embrace.

"Maybe we should leave them alone" Hana whispered

"Nah it's okay they do this kinda thing all the time it's better to stop them now before they get serious" Riku said walking up to the couple and poking Sora on the back "Dude your on the beach chill out or do you want to scare that little girl again"

They separated quickly and turned to see Riku and Hana standing near them holding each other's hands and Hana with a very surprised look on her face.

"Do you guys do this kinda stuff on the beach all the time" Hana asked

"Yes" Riku blurted out

"Well not all the time" Kairi started

"Usually it's at Kairi's house cause her parents are never home so we don't have to worry about getting caught when-"

"Too much info thank you very much" Hana yelled cutting Sora off

"Wow Hana you act like you've never heard people talk about sex before I mean come on its not that bad unless you're still a virgin or something" Kairi said plainly

Hana winced at hearing this and looked at Kairi with innocent eyes trying to tell her something without saying it. Kairi finally caught on "ohhh" she said figuring out what Hana meant "so you mean your...cause I thought you...and Riku "she studded

Hana shook her head and leaned up against Riku's arm snuggling her head into his shoulder.

"What the hell is going on" Riku asked completely oblivions to what just happened

"I dunno" Sora answered stupidly "I'm just as lost as you are my friend"

Kairi giggled and reaching up for Sora's ear whispered what just happened. Sora's eyes widened with understanding as Kairi stood there whispering in his ear. He looked at Hana who was blushing slightly.

"But I thought...after what you told me... they would" Sora studded but Kairi understood him and shook her head "really!!?" Sora said amazed

"I still don't know what the hell is going on" Riku shouted even more confused. Everyone laughed except poor Riku who still didn't know what was going. This just made him get angry.

"Would somebody please tell me what the fuck just happened" Riku shouted even louder so a few people on the beach started staring

"God Riku chill out" Kairi said shocked to her angry friend "Hana why don't you just tell him"

"Me why me" Hana complained

"Cause he won't yell at you"

"Okay fine" Hana reached up to Riku's ear and explained to him what happened, her face was beet red by the time Riku started to understand.

"Okay so all this was just cause I didn't sleep with Hana I mean come on we just met I'm not like that" Riku said slightly angry that his friends thought this.

"Sorry Riku" Sora and Kairi said in unison "I mean I just thought after what happened on the island between you two I just thought you would"

"Never mind let's just forget this whole thing happened and get going we were supposed to meet Tidus and Wakka ten minutes ago" Sora said trying to put it behind him

"No wait I wanna here what Kairi knows" Riku said stopping Sora "Hana what did you tell her"

"Umm well everything I guess" Hana said shyly hoping Riku wouldn't get mad

"Even about the Paopu fruit" Riku asked staring her right in the eyes

"Yeah" Hana answered dropping her gaze not being able to look into his aqua eyes but she could still feel them boring into her

"Look at me" Riku said firmly drilling into her with eyes "Hana". Finally she gave in and looked up to see him smiling "It's okay I'm not mad at you but you need to be careful what you tell Kairi especially if you don't want it all over the island"

She looked straight at him now "Okay I'll try to remember that". Riku smiled at her then turned his attention to the gossip loving teen behind him.

"Okay Kairi how many people did you tell" he said his eyes now drilling into her for answers. She stayed quiet "Tell me" he said moving forward still drilling into her with his eyes.

"Okay okay I'll tell you just stop doing that" Riku stopped and looked at her normally he enjoyed being able to get answers out of people with his eyes "I told...I told...Tidus and Wakka and Selphie too"

"You told Selphie" Riku yelled getting aggravated

"And Namine and Roxas" Kairi continued

"Why don't you tell the whole school why don't you" Riku practically yelling

"Riku it can't be that bad can it" Hana asked gently trying not to aggravate him more but he just started pacing getting more aggravated.

"Oh it is that bad especially if Selphie knows cause she'll tell the whole damn school then everyone will be up our asses including those damn fangirls" Riku fumed

"Fangirls" Hana asked

"Yeah fangirls there annoying as hell and refuse to leave me alone and plus the last time a non-fangirl got near me they practically ran her out of-" Riku stopped cutting himself off "wait if they know they might try to hurt Hana?"

"Well looks like we'll get our adventure this year after all" Sora said getting excited

"What do you mean" everyone asked confused

"I mean protecting Hana from those crazy fangirls, what did you think we'd let you do it all by yourself your gonna need help man" Sora said as Kairi agreed with him

"Yeah and I'm gonna help too by not gossiping about you two so whatever happens stays between us cause I mean Hana's gonna need someone to talk to once you two get serious" Kairi said "and that's a promise"

"Thank you guys I'm really glad I have so many friends even after being here only for such a little while" Hana said as they all gathered together.

Riku came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist whispered "Don't worry I'll keep you safe" he laid his head on her shoulder while she snuggled against him.

Sora lightly grabbed Kairi's hand as they watched they two snuggle until Kairi suddenly noticed the red mark on Hana's neck which had been hidden by the collar of her shirt until now that Riku had flattened it some making the small red hickey visible.

"So you two did do something last night" Kairi gasped pointing to the red mark on Hana's neck.

x-x-x

Me: Ha Ha Ha I leave you with a cliffhanger aren't I so evil but don't complain I gave you a nice long chapter and I didn't want to make it too long and I leave you in suspense so review and maybe I'll put the next chapter up early.

Kana: OKAY I FINISHED IT! O.O WHAT!?THIS CHAPTERS ALREADY DONE... NUUUU

Me: XD poor Kana u read so slow

Sora-San: ;-; AWW. KANA NEEDS A HUG...OR A COOKIE.

ME: COOKIE I WANT ONE AND WHY ARE TYPING IN CAPS

Sora-San: 'CAUSE WE'RE COOL LIKE THAT.

Kana: HUGS!?NOOO!IWANNA COOKIE!- pulls giant cookie out of closet- YAY!COOKIE!


	5. Sunset Battles

Me: Whoop chapter five almost school time just one more day exciting.

Sora-San: ...Um, I'd be random b- I MUST SAVE ZELDA AND STUFF!" -Goes to place Twilight Princess again-

Kana;-sigh- Sora-san and her video games -is playing Dirge of Cerberus- NUU DARN YOU DG SOULD-' heh...no I'm not obsessed.

x-x-x

Sunset Battles

Hana stood there in Riku's arms blushing deeply at the fact that Kairi had noticed the hickey on her neck.

"Ummm well you see last night Riku...and this morning...well" Hana studded looking for the right answer she quickly looked to Riku for help.

"Hey I never said I was totally innocent" Riku cut in helping Hana out "I just couldn't resist" he said blushing slightly. Everyone laughed including Riku this time.

"Well Hana you should at least cover it up" Kairi said pulling some make-up out of her purse and heading over to Hana. Riku let her go so Kairi could do her thing; Hana thanked her before reaching over and grabbing Riku's hand once more.

"There now you can't even see it" Kairi said proudly as the thick layer of cover up completely obscured the red mark. "Do you have any at home Hana cause I have more if you need it"

"No I have some I just didn't know it was such a big deal" Hana giggled

"Okay getting off the subject of make-up" Sora cut in before the girls got to into their conversation "what are we gonna do today I mean we have to start school tomorrow so"

"UHH don't even mention school we're gonna have enough hell with it already I don't even want to think about it" Riku groaned

Hana laughed "wait school starts tomorrow already I need clothes and supplies and stuff"

"Don't worry Hana I'll take you shopping and unless you boys wanna come you better find something else to do" Kairi said dragging Hana away from Riku and pulling her in the direction of the mall.

"Alright bye girls" they said waving them off.

"So what do you wanna do" Riku yawned turning to Sora

"Dunno I guess we could go find the rest of the guys"

"Right let's go" Riku started walking towards the boat dock to head over to the island with Sora following close behind. They each took their own boat so they wouldn't be cramped and soon they were over at the small island and lazily looking around for the other guys that lived nearby.

They found them pretty quickly hanging out in the shade of the coconut trees in the cove (A/N the area where they built the raft in KH1) they walked over and sat down by the small group.

"Hey guys what's up" Riku said sitting down by his favorite tree and leaning up agents it enjoying the shade. The small group consisted of Tidus the over energetic middle schooler, Wakka the blitzball maniac, Roxas the blonde pretty boy who liked ice cream a little too much, and Axel the crazed pyro. Well that's how Riku saw them anyway however today Roxas was missing.

"Hey where's Roxas" Riku said interrupting the already ongoing conversation that he was paying absolutely no attention to.

"You don't know" Axel said shocked "He finally got the courage to ask Namine out their on a date right now"

Riku laughed "Bet your disappointed huh Axel"

"What do you mean?" Axle said getting defensive they all suspected Axels soft spot for Roxas but he would never admit it to their faces

"Well seeing as he turned you down twice I figured you would be kinda mad that Roxas has a girlfriend"

"Okay you little silver haired freak you went too far this time" Axel yelled standing up and glaring angrily at Riku.

"Ooh scary what are you gonna do about it" Riku taunted standing up as well and summoning his Keyblade to his hands as Axel summoned his all to famous chakra's and prepared to fight.

"Whoa hold up you two" Sora said just as they were about to attack.

"Sora what the hell" Riku shouted stopping himself midswing

"Maybe you two should move to the beach remember what happened last time you two fought here Axel almost burned down all the trees" Sora said with concern in his voice

"Okay fine you big crybaby just make sure he stays away from me till we get there" Riku snapped as he started towards the beach getting far ahead of Axel and the others. As he walked onto the beach he saw Hana and Kairi running towards him.

"Hey" he said as the two girls rushed up to him.

"Hey" they said together

"What's with the sword" Hana asked examining the strange key shaped blade

"It's a Keyblade it's called Way to the Dawn" Riku said holding it out for her to see

"Wow but why do you need it" Hana asked but Riku didn't need to answer because at that moment one of Axels chakra's sailed over his head.

"That's why" he said pointing to the outraged pyro that was charging towards him "RUN" he told the girls as he charged forward to meet Axel.

They fought fiercely into the afternoon, neither of them gaining any advantage until Riku suddenly sliced Axel up in the air and strait into the water. Axel climbed out of the ocean soaked and collapsed onto the beach exhausted. Almost as soon as Axel passed out so did Riku, he landed face first in the sand his Keyblade landing a few inches from him.

Everyone started chatting happily about the fight except Hana who had ran over to Riku the moment he fell and by the time Sora and Kairi showed up (everyone else went to see axel) she already had his head on her lap stroking his hair comfortingly.

"He'll be okay" Kairi assured her seeing the worried look on her face "They do this kinda thing all the time he just needs to rest"

"Thanks Kai" Hana said but quickly turned her attention Riku who was waking up "Riku" she said fondly as he looked up at her she could see he was tired.

"Hana" he smiled at her and sat up enough to kiss her softly. The group watched in awe as the sun went down behind them painting a beautiful portrait across the sky with them at the center and as they pulled away they looked and saw them all staring at them with mystified looks.

"Look" Hana said turning around spotting the beautiful sunset behind them "Wow it's like destiny wants us to be together" she whispered

"Well the Paopu dose that intertwines destinies so now we're intertwined forever" Riku whispered gently as they all watched the sun set on the last day of their summer vacation.

x-x-x

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

_That noise is extremely annoying_ Riku thought not realizing that it was his alarm clock waking him up for school. Suddenly the noise stopped and Riku relaxed but then her herd a gentle voice in his ear.

"Riku c'mon it's time to get up" the voice said. Riku slowly opened his eyes and saw Hana fully dressed watching him.

"Good you're up now hurry up or we'll miss the bus" Hana said in a firm but kind way while getting up and locating her stuff.

Riku heaved himself out of bed and looked around the dimly lit room "man what time is it?" he asked wiping the sleep form his eyes.

"6:30" Hana answered flatly as Riku got up and searched for clothes.

Riku groaned as he headed for the bathroom while Hana went into the kitchen to eat. Riku showered and dressed quickly then went to the kitchen where Hana had put out the cereal.

They ate and headed out for the bus and made it there right before Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the gang.

"You look tired Riku have too much fun last night" Sora teased

"Oh shut up Sora you know I'm not a morning person" Riku spat still obviously tired as he leaned gently agents Hana for support.

The bus showed up and they all piled on with Riku sitting with Hana, Sora with Kairi, Roxas with Namine, Tidus with Selphie and leaving poor Wakka so sit with the still grumpy pyro.

x-x-x

They arrived at school and managed to get their schedules away from a grumpy looking teacher and found a table in the cramped cafeteria to compare them.

Again most of Riku's classes were with Sora and Roxas. Kairi's were pretty well mixed with everyone but Hana was worried.

"Ummm I don't think I have any classes with Riku" Hana said looking down at her schedule, she was in most of Kairi's classes and had a few with Sora but couldn't find any she had with Riku.

"What no way" Riku said leaning over her shoulder comparing their schedules. "Wait we have study hall together" Riku said relived "and gym too"

"Oh now I see it thanks" Hana sighed "but that's only two classes and nobody has math with me"

"I do" Axel shouted getting excited

"Okay cool I-" Hana studded but was cut off by the bell.

"Crap we better go" Riku said spotting the clock then whispering "see you soon Hana" into her ear before running off with Sora.

Kairi and Hana wandered to their first class and found seats close together before joining in the usual first day craziness of school. Sora and Riku did the same in their class.

The day went on as any usual school day would classes, supply lists, and lots of talking. Hana started fitting in pretty fast Kairi introduced her to Namine and Tifa two of her best friends and there was sign of the fangirls causing any trouble. That is until last period.

x-x-x

Riku wandered into study hall expecting the usual loneliness without any of his friends but then he remembered "Hana" he whispered quietly to himself quickly looking around. He found her surrounded by an angry bunch of fangirls.

"Hana" he called rushing over to her breaking right through the group "are you alright" he said looking into her frightened eyes.

"I'm fine now that your here" she said her face brightening as she leaning agents him.

He held her for a moment before turning to the fangirls slowly inching towards him with mixed looks of jealousy and hate towards Hana and looks of love for Riku.

"Alright listen girls" He started glaring at them "you need to leave Hana alone, I don't care if you like me but guess what I have a girlfriend now so you better get over it or go home cause I'll never like any of you your too damn obnoxious and you never leave me alone so get away from me and Hana before I make you" He yelled panting slightly as he finished.

The girls got the hint and ran off a few of them crying. Riku walked Hana over to a table the entire class was staring at them but Riku didn't care he was used to this kinda stuff, Hana was a little nervous at first but calmed down and started talking quietly to Riku as the class settled down and started talking themselves.

"Thank you Riku" she whispered

"What that it's no problem I said I would protect you didn't I"

"I know but I just didn't imagine it to be like that...and you called me your girlfriend" Hana blushed slightly as she said this.

"Oh...well what did you think you were to me I mean I love you Hana why do you think I did what I did I wouldn't do that for just anyone you know and well we..." Riku blushed softly cutting himself off

"What do you mean Riku" Hana asked she knew the answer but she wanted him to say it.

"We shared the Paopu right I wouldn't do that with anyone I told myself that but when you came that promise changed"

"To what" Hana asked softly so only he could hear

"I promised myself that I wouldn't share a Paopu with anyone but you" he smiled at her gazing into her stunning topaz eyes he was pulled towards her by an unseen force but remembering they were in school he pulled her past him and reached for her ear.

Softly he whispered into her ear so only she could hear him. "You need to know though that one day I want to make love to you"

Hana blushed deep red and reached for him whispering as well "and so do I"

x-x-x

Me: The end of chapter 5 ish and awesome chappie craziness and fluffy at the same time yay and look a new friend is joining us yay say hi!

Shadow Dragon: Hi peoples

Me: yay new friend!!!

Shadow Dragon: Yay!! Fluffiness! Can't wait for more!! Please write sum more! (I love being random!)

Sora-San: -still playing Zelda- "YAY, I got the guy in the eye...HEEHEEE.

Kana: -still playing Dirge of Cerberus- HAHA TAKE THAT DG DUDE! YAY! EAT BIG SHOT GUN BULLETS! -Gunshot noises- hehehe...XD HE HIT THE WALL! ...oh I should say something about the fanfic too...hmm...GOT IT! KEEP READING THE FANIFIC OR HEARTLESS WILL EAT YOUR SOUL! ...okay...so they won't...but keep reading. -continues playing dirge-


	6. And So Do I

Me: hey every one sorry for not updating sooner I've been super busy but here's chapter 6 and the next few chapters will come soon I promise kay. O and my friends will be popping up randomly from now on cause I'm too lazy to bug them for stuff to say well enjoy the chappie.

x-x-x

And So Do I

_And so do I, _those words kept bouncing around in Riku's head on the way home from school that day. He remembered that moment perfectly and was reliving it in his head wondering if it had been a dream or had it really happened.

Riku glanced at Hana who was walking beside him she too seemed to be in deep thought. He reached out his hand and slid it gently around hers.

Hana snapped out of her trance and looked into his eyes before completely intertwining her hand with his and walking a little closer to him. Riku smiled and allowed her to lean agents him as they walked her hand in his.

As they walked Riku noticed that they were conveniently alone. He had convinced Sora and Kairi to take the bus home so they could talk.

They had been silent for most of the walk until Riku broke the silence by asking "Hana what you said back in class did you mean it"

They were strolling along the beach now there feet soundlessly making footprints in the sand as the waves gently rolled up the shoreline. "What do you mean" Hana asked quietly not wanting to break the gentle calm of the beach.

"I mean what you said to me back there during our last class" he started stopping and turning to her holding both her hands in his "I want to know if you meant what you said cause I meant every word, I hope you don't think I was kidding"

'Oh that" Hana blushed leaning into him "I did mean it I really did Riku because I love you and..." she stopped gazing strait into his eyes "and I really want to I-"

"You don't have to say it I know what you mean" Riku said cutting her off. He smiled and whispered "And so do I"

x-x-x

Sora and Kairi sat close on the bus cuddled together. Sora's arms were wrapped around Kairi's waist while she sat on his lap her head resting on his shoulder sleeping. The bus bounced as they went along the main road but Kairi still slumbered she was tired from the first day of school stuff signing up for stuff, classes, meeting up with friends, trying to show Hana around the whole school in-between periods, well you could say her schedule was pretty packed.

Sora didn't mind he actually enjoyed her light figure resting agents his body. As the bus came to their stop Kairi still hadn't woken up so Sora lifted her up and carried her off the bus like a husband would hold his new bride as not to wake her. The stop was a short distance from his house and he knew his parents wouldn't be home till late...very late.

Ideas bloomed in Sora's head (A/N: again yes those nasty thoughts that guys see in there twisted minds). A grin appeared on his face and he started for his house just as Kairi started waking up.

She smiled and looked up at Sora then reached her arms up and wrapping them around his neck she pulled herself closer to him and said softly "Put me down silly"

He obeyed and let her down. They started walking together hands intertwined towards Sora's house. It was silent until Kairi said "Sora"

"Hmmmm" he responded blankly

"I want to go for a walk today"

"But aren't we walking now?" Sora asked

"Yeah but I want to go for a more romantic walk just the two of us away from the city maybe the beach"

"Ohh I get it" Sora said understanding a little bit "we can go to the beach then if you want"

"Yay" Kairi yelled jumping slightly then started running to Sora's house so they could get rid of their school bags and head for the beach.

x-x-x

Riku and Hana were back at the beach for they too had dropped off their bags and want for a walk. They walked along the beach slowly watching each other and holding hands.

Once they were a ways down the beach Riku sat down in the sand and pulled Hana into him so she sat in-between his legs. Then he bent his knees and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and laying his head on her shoulder.

Hana put one hand on his arms that were gently wrapped around her and stroked the side of his face with the other. Riku closed his eyes enjoying her soft hands agents his face then with his eyes still closed he whispered "I love you Hana and I never want to let you go"

As he said this he gently pulled his arms a little tighter around her and buried his face in her shoulder.

x-x-x

Sora and Kairi were walking along the beach now holding each other. As they walked they saw a strange figure on the beach and as they came closer they saw Riku's silver hair and familiar outfit.

"Hey look its Riku" Kairi announced

Sora looked down the beach and sure enough there was his friend sitting there. Now you see Hana is so small that they couple didn't see her at first and just thought Riku was sitting by himself.

"Hey he kinda looks like he's crying" Sora said with a worried look on his face "I hope he's all right"

Sora reached up his hand to call out to Riku but Kairi cut him off "wait Sora I think someone's with him"

"What" Sora said nearly toppling over then steadied himself and took a closer look at his friend. He saw him sitting hunched over but however when he lifted his head to flip the hair out of his face Sora spotted a small figure sitting close to him.

"Hey I think Hana's with him" Sora said recognizing the brown hair

"Hey I think your right Sora, c'mon lets go watch" Kairi said dragging him to a bush near Riku and Hana so that that had a clear view of the two.

Riku sighed happily and gazed into Hana's eyes some more. Now neither of them noticed or cared that Kairi and Sora were hiding in the bush watching them.

Hana pulled her legs underneath her and turned to face Riku as he slid his arms around her waist again after she turned. She put her soft hands on his chest and ran them up his muscular body and allowing them to wrap around his neck then slowly she ran her fingers up the side of his face and back into his hair pulling it away from his face. Gripping him tightly she pulled his face towards her slowly.

As they moved slowly closer together Riku slid his hands up her back, holding her tightly as their lips moved closer and closer together. Not a sound was made as their lips touched.

x-x-x

Sora and Kairi were completely still watching them mesmerized at the moment as if the entire world had stopped for them.

"I wish we could be like that" Kairi thought out loud forgetting that Sora was sitting next to her.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked worried

"What oh did I say that out loud...ummm I mean" Kairi studded, she sighed and turned to him "The love between them is so strong its amazing almost...inspiring...I was just thinking I wish our love could be like that"

"Oh" Sora said understanding but sad that she thought that way "well we could be y'know"

"Sora...you really think so" Kairi said brightening a little

"Yeah I think we can...or well always could we just needed that little spark" he paused looking into her eyes then grabbing her hands in his continued "Riku and Hana could be that spark you said it yourself it's inspiring"

"Sora" Kairi said calmly but happy "I love you "she pulled him into a tight hug. Sora smiled as her tiny figure pressed agents his body he hugged her back and said "I love you too". Kairi giggled and pounced on him kissing roughly they ignored the situation on the beach between Riku and Hana.

x-x-x

Hana and Riku were not aware of what was happening in the bush behind them they were completely caught in the moment and only knew each other. There kiss had started soft, gentle, warm but as time flew by around them it intensified. Riku grabbed the back of Hana's head and kissing her roughly leaned back into the sand.

The couple on the beach knew nothing but each other they were still locked together even as a group of middle schoolers came walking up the beach talking loudly. Normally Sora and Kairi would have stopped them but they were too busy with each other in the bush but at least they were concealed Hana and Riku however were right in the middle of the beach.

The small group saw them from a little ways off but they weren't quite sure what was going on. Curious the group went up to the couple and were surprised at what they had found. Riku and Hana locked in an embrace like no other. Suddenly one of the older boys shouted "Dude your on the beach"

Hana was the first to notice the group standing over them. She quickly rolled off of Riku letting him sit up and brush the sand out of his hair as he looked around for the reason she had stopped. He spotted the group off younger boys.

One of them recognized him and shouted "hey look it's Riku" then walking over to him and whispering quietly to him "dude how did you score such an awesome chick you gotta help me out"

Riku was surprised at the group of young boys crowding around him asking him for dating advice. He looked at Hana then back at the boys.

"Hana I'll talk care of the boys and you go save that bush from Sora and Kairi" he said to Hana pointing over to the rustling bush.

"Gotcha" Hana said getting up and brushing herself off before walking over to the bush that was giggling uncontrollably.

Riku stood up and after brushing the sand off himself motioned for the boys to follow him. They all crowded around him as they walked. After they were a short distance away Riku stopped and looked at the boys "Okay what do you want?" Riku asked

The boys looked at each other them looked at Riku and bombarded him with questions. "Were did you meet that girl? How do you kiss like that? What's that on your neck? Can you teach me to talk to girls?" they all started yelling at once.

Riku was overwhelmed with questions and eventually got frustrated and yelled "SHUT-UP" The entire group quieted immediately, "aright one at a time this time". They slowly started asking questions one by one.

Hana had managed to get Sora and Kairi out of the bush and on their feet again. Sora stumbled up and glanced quickly around the beach and spotted Riku in the group of boys. He laughed "Riku sure is popular"

The girls giggled as they started towards the group that surrounded Riku. Riku was answering all the questions as best he could without blushing in front of them. However when one of the boys asked "Hey Riku what's that red mark on your neck ?" Riku's face turned bright red.

Riku felt the side of his neck and found a warm spot there. It was a strange sensation for him because you see he never had a hickey before, sure he had given a few but he never got one back. Hana must have got him when he wasn't paying attention.

"Ummm...okay boys if I tell you promise not to let anyone know you found out from me got it"

"Got it" they all replied ready for his answer.

"Right...this" he said touching the red mark on his neck as his face burned red "is called a hickey and all I have to say about them is that if you ever get one, good luck keeping your parents from seeing cause if they do your dead"

Riku gave them a quick nod and turned just as Hana arrived with Kairi and Sora. The boys were slightly confused and wanted to ask more questions but Riku was already walking away.

Riku ran over to his friends and looked at them they were a mess he knew why Hana was but wondered why Sora and Kairi were outside this way and all he said was "Y'know what it might be better to figure out what happened after we clean up at my house" Riku suggested his place because of the lack of parents and it was the closest.

When they all made it to Riku's house they each took a place on one of the couches(Riku has two couches angled around the room) and Riku said loudly once they were all settled "Okay so what the hell happened today"

x-x-x

Me: HAHAHA cliffhanger whoo I'm so good at that yeah I rule whooooo. But I hope u liked the chappie and like I said new chappie will be out soon.


	7. Getting Sick

Me; Yay hears chapter 7 I know it's really fast but I have to many chapters written and I need to get them all up so the next chappie will probably be up tomorrow enjoy.

Getting Sick

"And that's about it" Kairi finished after her long explanation of what he'd happened that day. It had been a confusing day for all of them with the first day of school and not to mention what happened on the beach.

Hana and Riku sat there in a daze they had not realized what exactly they had done on the beach but glad it was stopped when it was. It was quit for a while as the events of the day sunk in.

"I'm hungry" Sora announced breaking the silence and snapping everyone out of the trance they had been in.

"Me too" Riku said getting up "well what does everyone want I'll make food"

"Pizza" Sora yelled

"No spaghetti" Kairi said jumping up

"What do you want Hana?" Riku asked

"Hmmm...spaghetti sounds good" she answer as Sora groaned from not getting his way.

"Alright spaghetti it is" Riku said walking off toward the kitchen.

"Right it's too quiet in here" Kairi said walking over to the stereo and flipping it on "Whoooo I love this song" she yelled as Bad Boy started blasting through the house.

Hana giggled then got up and started dancing along with Kairi. _What the hell_ Sora thought shrugging as he got up and started dancing too.

Riku walked in a little while later and announced that food was done and every one rushed to the kitchen.

"Wow Riku this is really good" Hana said tasting the food "Wait you said you couldn't cook"

"Well actually this is about all I can cook" Riku said

They all had fun talking and enjoying Riku's food but soon it was late and Sora and Kairi had to get home leaving Hana and Riku alone.

x-x-x

Hana plopped down on the couch and watched Riku as he walked over and sat down and put his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She wasn't really tired but she liked feeling the warmth from his body against hers and the way he smelled it was nice but not too strong.

"You're not tired are you" Riku said after studying her face for a short time.

"Nope" she responded simply her eyes still closed. Riku laughed and looked down at her and she looked up at him and smiled cutely.

"You're so cute Hana y'know that" Riku whispered gazing into her eyes. Hana blushed and looked away from him. He smiled and got up stretching.

"C'mon lets go to bed" he extended a hand to her and she took it with another smile.

x-x-x

Riku woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He blinked and looked around the dimly lit room and saw Hana still sleeping in the bed across the room. Slowly he got up and walked across the room and kneeled by Hana's bed watching her sound asleep.

She rolled over and opened her eyes and looked straight into his "Riku what are you doing?" she asked sleepily

"Watching you sleep" he responded lazily.

"Why?" she asked

"'Cause you're cute when you're sleeping"

Hana smiled and got up then walking across the room she yelled "I call the shower first" and rushed off to the bathroom.

"Heyyyy" Riku yelled but it was too late she was already in the bathroom and had shut the door. He sighed and gathered his things slowly.

Riku waited on the couch until Hana came out of the bathroom wrapped in a small towel. "Brrrrr its cold out here" Hana said with a slight shiver.

"Well that's cause you're in a towel silly" Riku said getting up shaking his head slightly "go get dressed now or you'll catch a cold" he said sounding a lot like a dad

Hana laughed and said "what if I don't want to huh" she stuck out her tongue at him and they both laughed.

Riku gazed at her for a few moments and she blushed and turned her head then looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly she ran and glomped him they both fell over on the couch laughing. Riku grabbed her and forgetting she was only wearing a towel started tickling her.

"Riku...Riku stop it" she said in between giggles

"What if I don't want to" he said back laughing himself

Suddenly Hana's towel slipped off and Riku stopped tickling her. She screamed slightly and hurriedly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself blushing madly. Riku laughed and walked up to her and kneeled down beside her and reached for her face.

Hana turned her head trying to avoid him but he continued to reach for her anyway. Gently he grabbed her faced and turned it towards him. He was smiling and she smiled back at him her face still flushed bright red. Slowly he pulled her towards him and she wrapped her arms around him then slowly she raised her head and whisper into his ear "I love you Riku"

He smiled and whispered "I love you to" they stayed there holding each other until Hana started coughing and Riku looked at her worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said strained releasing him and turning away still coughing.

"No you're not your sick come on" he said gently then picking her up he brought her to the bedroom and laid her down in his bed (it's the bigger one after all) then he got her some clothes and said "you get dressed while I find the thermometer".

She nodded while he walked away. She dressed slowly and climbed back into Riku's bed he was right she was sick. Riku walked back into the room and stuck the thermometer into her mouth then sat down on the bed and stroked the side of her face. The thermometer beeped and he checked it and her temp was 99.7

"Hmmm a little high I think you should stay home today" He said still worried

"But it's only the second day of school" she complained

"Don't worry about school you need rest so stay" he responded gently stroking her face again.

Then he slid under the covers and cuddled with her and soon they were both asleep. The doorbell rang a little while later but neither of them heard it.

The bell rang a few more times and then the door bust open and Sora and Kairi rushed in.

"Hana...Riku...where are you" Kairi called. No one answered

"Hey Kairi you think" Sora said pointing towards the bedroom door. Kairi gave Sora a look of wonder and crept over to the closed door.

"Do you think we should go in" Kairi asked looking to Sora and with and exited look on his face he reached for the doorknob and opened the door slowly.

x-x-x

Me: I'm stopping here cause if I keep going it's gonna go on forever so u must wait to find out what happens.


	8. Suspected Naughtiness

Me: whoop chapter 8 is here but be warned Riku's ummm language gets a little violent just to let u know so hope u enjoy the chappie.

Sora-san: O.o MOOSE

x-x-x

Suspected Naughtiness

Kairi quietly hurried over to Riku's bed and her expression softened as she saw Hana and Riku cuddled together. Sora hurried over to her side and smiled shaking his head slightly.

"That's so sweet" Hana whispered sliding her hand into Sora's.

"Should we wake them up" Sora asked quietly. Hana shrugged but just as Sora finished speaking Riku began to wake up.

"Sora... Kairi what the hell" Riku said rolling over and facing his friends. Hana stirred as well and started coughing again.

"Go back to sleep Hana its just Sora and Kairi" Riku whispered to her stroking her head. Hana nodded and lay back down. Riku got up and walked past his friends grabbing both their arms in the process and dragging them out of his room and into the living room.

"Okay what do you guys want?" he asked haughtily plopping down on the couch. Sora and Kairi had the biggest grins on their faces and it was starting to scare Riku until Kairi blurted out.

"Sooooooo what did you guys do last night"

"What?!" Riku said startled "we didn't do anything why would you th-" then he cut himself off realizing what happened.

"I guess I should explain huh" Sora and Kairi nodded and leaned forward to listen.

"Okay well this morning after Hana took a shower she came out and was wrapped in a towel and well as you can see its kinda cold in here then she decided to glomp me and I was tickling her and she started coughing then I brought her back into the bedroom and she got dressed and when I checked her temp it was almost 100 so I told her to stay home." he finished and took a deep breath looking at his friends.

"But that still doesn't explain how you both ended up in bed together," Kairi added still curious

"Oh well I thought that part was obvious" Riku looked away as he felt his face start to flush. Kairi giggled at his red face.

"Well are you going to school then Riku" Sora asked once Kairi calmed down

"No I need to take care of Hana," he said getting up

"Sure you do" Kairi said with another giggle. Riku glared at her and looked over at the clock.

"Hey don't you two have a bus to catch" Riku said turning to them pointing to the clock

"Shit got to go Riku see you later," Sora said grabbing Kairi's hand and running out the door. Riku laughed and walked back to Hana she was still awake and waiting for him.

"What did Sora and Kairi want?" she asked as he slid back under the covers with her.

"They wanted to know if we were going to school"

"Oh" she said sliding under the covers some more. Riku slid his body down next to hers and pulled her into a cuddle wrapping his arm around her waist. She grabbed on to his hand snuggled with him. Soon once again they were asleep.

x-x-x

When Hana finally woke up it was early in the afternoon. She was surprised to feel Riku still lying beside her. She rolled over and pulled him close to her. Riku was really awake when she did this and wrapped his arms around her and tangling his legs with hers.

Hana smiled and buried her head in his chest. Riku smiled and looked at Hana longingly. Then he lowered his head towards her neck and nipped it lightly.

"Hey that tickles" she giggled as he did it again. "Riku stop it," she shouted still giggling. He ignored her and started sucking on the spot he just nibbled on. Hana closed her eyes as a moan escaped her lips she went limp allowing her soft form to be supported by Riku's strong arms.

Riku took advantage of her going limp to maneuver himself on top of her. Hana opened her eyes and stared straight up into Riku's. She heard a slight noise from the other room but she ignored it and playfully started fighting with Riku.

They tumbled around laughing until Riku managed to pin Hana down with her arms above her head. Riku lowered his head towards Hana and kissed her softly. Hana kissed back, she wanted to reach for him and hug him tight to her but her arms were still pinned behind her head. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Roxas, Namine, and Axel burst into the bedroom.

Riku and Hana stopped kissing to look over and see the group pouring into the room, everyone stopped and stared. Riku was still on top of Hana pinning her arms behind her head. Kairi was the first to react.

"Okay everyone there's nothing to see here," she said as she started pushing people out the door. Riku came to his senses and released Hana rolling off her and getting up out of bed slightly embarrassed. He grabbed a shirt from his dresser and slid it on over his bare chest. (A/N: He doesn't sleep with a shirt on).

Sora and Kairi were the only ones left now (everyone else was forced out into the living room). Hana quickly got up but she got up to fast and stumbled only to be caught by Riku.

"Looks like we're gonna have a few questions to answer" Riku said with a small smile helping Hana back on to her feet. Once Hana could stand by herself again Riku went over to his friends still standing in the doorway.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," he said poking Sora roughly in the shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked innocently rubbing the now sore spot on his shoulder "after all I wasn't the one caught ont-"

"Shut it" Riku interrupted already knowing what Sora was going to say.

"What I mean is that you need to explain to me how so many Fuckin people got into my house," He was practically yelling now, Sora seeing this shrunk back said quickly.

"It was Kairi's idea"

"Sora" Kairi yelled angry for letting her take all the blame. Riku glared at her forcing the answer out of her with his sharp aqua eyes.

"Okay...well...I guess I should explain huh," Kairi said with a weak smile. Riku just crossed his arms and continued to glare at her.

"Right so you see when we got to school obviously everyone wanted to know why you two weren't there on the second day of school so I told them about Hana being sick and they all wanted to come see her after school and tell her to get well soon how was I supposed to know you two were ummm well" she gave them a small smile and stood closer to Sora for support.

"So you thought that you could just come barging into my house like this and not expect me to get mad what the fuck were you thinking" Riku was furious and Sora and Kairi knew this because he always started swearing a lot when he was mad.

Riku started pacing around mumbling various curses. Hana walked over and gently grabbed his arm and hugged it to her chest stopping him. Riku put his other hand on his head and stood there angry at the world.

"It's okay honey just calm down and lets go explain to our 'guests' what happened so they can go home" Hana said gently trying to calm Riku down, it obviously worked because his eyes softened and he was smiling at Hana.

"Right let's go," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and guiding her out into the living room.

As they entered the room they heard a few cheers from the guys and Namine was giving them strange looks. Hana blushed slightly as Riku led her to the couch sat down and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. He looked around at everyone they were all on the edge of their seats resisting the urge to ask questions. Riku waited for Sora and Kairi to come in and sit down before rolling his eyes and saying.

"Go ahead"

Everyone burst out with the same question.

"Did you guys have sex?" Hana blushed deeply at the thought and buried her facing Riku's chest. Riku hugged her with one arm and opened his mouth to answer but before he could speak Selphie yelled.

"Oh my god you guys did have sex didn't you"

"No we didn't _but we would have if everyone hadn't shown up__"_Riku said mumbling the last part to himself. Just as Riku finished talking the door burst open once again and Cloud, Leon and Demyx rushed in.

"What the fuck how many people did you invite" Riku yelled "What's next is the whole school gonna show up at my house.

"No, no that's it there the last of them _I think_" Kairi stuttered as the three new members of the group walked in.

"Demy" Axel yelled as Demyx ran over and glomped him before sitting down on his lap and wrapping their arms around each other. Cloud and Leon came in after Demyx and sat down on either side of Hana and Riku.

"So what did we miss" Leon said in his usual non-exited tone.

"Eh, not much but apparently the rest of us did" Riku said pointing to Axel and Demyx who were cuddling on the chair in the corner. Everyone was staring at them now.

"Oh what we didn't tell you we're together now," Axel said pulling Demyx closer to him.

"Okay...so what's up with you Cloud I heard you have a have a girlfriend now" Riku said trying to keep the subject off of him and Hana

"Yeah I'm going out with Tifa now actually she should be here any-" he was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Cloud jumped up and went to answer the door. Tifa happily glomped Cloud as he opened the door. They walked back into the living room and after some introductions were made they sat down together next to Riku and Hana. Everyone was now extremely bored and it was silent for a few moments before Hana started coughing again and everybody jumped.

Riku looked at Hana with concern she needed sleep and she wasn't going to get any with everyone here so he the only thing he could think of he slid his arms underneath her and picked her up. Hana wrapped her arms around Riku's neck to help hold herself up and Riku turned to the group in his living room and announced.

"Okay now that everyone's had their fun you can all get the fuck out my house" he smoothly carried Hana off to the bedroom an laid Her down before heading back to check that everyone had left. They were all gone and he stood for a moment and let out a sigh of relief finally they could be alone again.

Suddenly Riku's stomach let out a low growl then he realized he hadn't eaten all day _Hana must be hungry to _he though considering she hadn't eaten ether so he decided to make some food.

x-x-x

_MMMM-perfect_ Riku thought as he poured two bowls of his 'famous homemade chicken soup' (A.K.A soup from a can). Riku walked into the bedroom and over to his bed with a tray and two bowls. Gently he sat down next to her and softly stroked her face. Hana stirred and sat up. Her eyes lit up when she saw the two bowls of soup.

"Hey Riku is umm one of those bowls for me" she asked hungrily

"Of course" he responded placing the tray over her lap before clambering over to the other side of the bed and grabbing a bowl for himself. "Dig in" Hana smiled and grabbed her spoon and started eating happily.

x-x-x

"I guess you were hungry," Riku said as Hana finished her third bowl of soup.

"MMHMM" Hana said sighing and sliding down further under the blankets. Riku laughed and collected the dishes and brought then onto the kitchen. He returned quickly with medicine for Hana. She smiled and took it.

Riku climbed back into bed and Hana slid over and laid her head on Riku's chest. _Hana is so wonderful. She's only been around for a few days but I already feel like I can't live without her_ Riku thought _I wonder if she feels the same way about me_

x-x-x

Me; hey everyone hope you liked the chappie it was waaaayyyy longer that I expected but oh well next chappie will be out soon k

Sora-san: WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD!


	9. How Much I Love You

Me: Here's chapter 9 it's a good chappie don't worry you get to learn a little about Riku and some awesome stuff happens have fun reading and please review.

x-x-x

How Much I Love You

Riku gently stroked Hana's head she was laying on his chest half asleep. It was about 8:00 PM and Hana's fever had finally broken and she was feeling much better. Hana opened her eyes and turned so she was looking at Riku.

"Hey Riku I was wondering" Hana asked timidly "How is it that you can afford to live by yourself I mean I've never heard you talk about work or anything it's just how do you do it" Riku frowned and looked away from her, he thought for a few minutes before responding quietly.

"This used to be my dad's place he left it to me after he died" He turned his head away before continuing." My mom sends me money every month to help with bills and groceries and stuff."

"Oh, but where's your mom?"

"Overseas working, she's got a huge condo over on the mainland with just about anything you cloud ask for."

"But why don't you live with her wouldn't it be better there"

"And live with my step father are you kidding me. They've got their own little life and they don't need me." Riku said frustrated. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling aggravated. Hana lifted herself up on her hands so she could see his face His eyes glinted; they were laced with tears he was ready to cry.

"They wouldn't want me there anyway" Riku's voice cracked and he closed his eyes to prevent the tears from coming. He moved to get up but Hana caught his wrist and pulled him back into a tight hug. She held him for a few minutes before beginning to pull away but just as she did Riku reached for her and pulled her back hugging her tight. Hana could feel tears coming from him. A thought came to her _Riku was crying_ she wasn't sure what to do I mean guys don't cry very often and when they do it when there alone.

Hana did the only thing she could think of which was to stay there and hold him. Riku's tears flowed freely now and Hana did all she could as he sat there crying like a little kid.

Soon the tears had stopped but Riku still hadn't let go of Hana. _I have to tell her now _Riku thought _I need to know_. Riku took a slow deep breath, closed his eyes and whispered to Hana.

"Hana I love you so much" Riku paused gathering his thoughts "and I want to show you exactly how much I love you" Hana just sat there she was in shock she knew what Riku had meant and she felt the same way but she was still unsure. Riku sensed this feeling and pulled away he had a soft look in his eyes. They gazed at each other and Riku cupped his hand on Hana's cheek.

"Don't worry" Riku said reassuring her "I promise that I won't do anything until you're ready" Hana dropped her gaze from Riku's eyes his hand was still on her cheek. Riku smiled, gently placed his other hand on her face and drew closer to her. He kissed her softly and whispered.

"I promise" Hana smiled and wrapped her arms around Riku. Riku let his hands slip from her face and wrap around her slim figure. They kissed, it was a slow warm kiss but gradually grew rougher. Hana slowly leaned back and Riku followed until they were lying down. Hana pulled away, her face flushed bright red and she whispered softly to Riku.

"I'm ready" Riku smiled and kissed her again she was ready and he was going to show her.

x-x-x

Riku woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Hana beside him. The memory of last night came flooding back to him. He remembered her soft form against his, her touch, her smile. Riku closed his eyes lost him thought until he was jolted awake once again by his alarm clock. 6:30 he groaned but got up anyway and pulled a pair of boxers before gently waking Hana. Hana blinked and opened her eyes and smiled at Riku.

"G'morning" Riku said as Hana sat up holding the blankets in front of her. Hana smiled at him, got up, grabbed one of Riku's t-shirts and pulled it on. After scurrying around for a few minutes Hana announced that she was going to take a shower and cutely strutted off towards the bathroom.

Riku watched her go then an idea popped in his head. He got up and quietly followed Hana to the bathroom. She was already in the shower and didn't hear him come in. Riku grinned, stripped off his shorts and jumped into the shower with Hana. She turned around and screamed slightly at seeing him standing next to her.

"Holy crap Riku you scared me" She said pushing him playfully. Riku laughed and they continued to shower.

Once they were out Riku wandered off to the bedroom to get dressed while Hana stayed in the bathroom. Once he was dressed he went back to the bathroom where Hana was still getting ready. As soon as he walked in Hana turned and laughed at him.

"What are you laughing about?" Riku asked extremely confused at why his girlfriend was laughing insanely for no reason.

"Your hair" she shouted in between giggles. Then Riku remembered the he hadn't brushed his hair yet and walked over to the mirror to see how he looked. His bangs were carelessly pushed back in a tangled knot on his head, he did look pretty funny actually.

"C'mere" Hana said picking up a brush "Lemme brush it for you"

"Alright" Riku said sitting down on the toilet so she could reach his head. Riku braced himself, he knew the usually when other people brush your hair it hurt but he soon relaxed as he felt Hana gently brushing away barely pulling his hair.

"Done" Hana announced when she had finished "And I think you look much better"

Riku smiled at her and got up to examine himself in the mirror. The style was slightly different from how he usually wore it but he liked it.

"I like it" He said satisfied with his appearance.

"Me to, you can see your eyes better this way" Riku smiled at the compliment

"Thanks Hana"

"You're welcome, but you might want to think about cutting it...considering its longer than mine." Hana said running her fingers through Riku's long hair.

"I dunno, maybe" Riku started he thought about it for a minute but then the doorbell rang and he walked off to answer it while Hana headed for the kitchen. He answered the door and wasn't surprised to see Sora and Kairi standing in the doorway.

"HI Riku" they chirped at the same time "you coming to school today"

"Yeah Hana's feeling a lot better so we're going today"

"Yay" they responded at the same time again.

"ZOMG" Kairi said shocked "Sora's turning me into a spazz" it was true ever since Kairi and Sora started going out Kairi had become more excitable and spazz like.

"Awe but you're a cute spazz" Sora said smiling at her. The couple began talking about how cute they were, completely ignoring their friend in the doorway. Riku rolled his eyes and walked back into his house and into the kitchen leaving the two alone on his front steps.

Once he entered the kitchen he grabbed two packages of Pop tarts and tossing one to Hana he said.

"C'mon Sora and Kairi are here"

"Kay" Hana said happily grabbing her things and walking towards the door with Riku. The small group left for the bus stop as Hana and Riku munched on their pop tarts. By the time they arrived at the bus stop they had finished their small breakfast and were now standing side-by-side waiting for the bus.

Hana glanced over and saw that Sora and Kairi were currently wrapped it a tight kiss and weren't paying attention to anything else. She took this opportunity to gently slide her hand into Riku's. He looked at her and smiled giving her hand a slight squeeze.

Riku sighed happily ever since Hana had come which wasn't all that long ago he had been happy. It was strange he was normally grumpy or depressed but with Hana around he just couldn't be sad and as long as he had Hana he wouldn't be sad anymore.

x-x-x

Me: Okay everyone I hope u liked this chappie you get to learn a little about Riku but don't think that's it there's still a lot u don't know about him. Oh and please review people I know you're reading I just want to know what u think or if u have any ideas for me so please review I really want some feedback okay.


	10. First Date

Me; Okay everyone finnaly chapter 10 I know its been so long but I'm soooo sorry I've had major writers block for the longest time so it's taken my forever to get this chapter out I'm sorry but I have enjoyed reading all you're review its nice to finally have some feedback thank you .

x-x-x

First Date

It had been two weeks since Hana had arrived on Destiny Islands and things were starting to become somewhat normal (as normal as things get on Destiny Islands). But life's not always so perfect.

Riku, Hana, Sora, and Kairi were walking home from the bus stop. It was Friday and the group was happily chatting about their plans for the weekend. Sora and Kairi were planning on a date while Riku and Hana were thinking of a relaxing weekend.

"Hey why don't we do a double date" Kairi asked enthusiastically.

_A date _Riku thought realizing he had never been on a date with Hana. He smiled to himself this was going to be fun

"I like that idea" he announced after some thought

"Me too" Hana chimed in thinking the same as Riku. They looked at each other and smiled knowing each other's thoughts.

"So what are we gonna do" Riku asked tearing his eyes away from Hana and looking back at his friends.

"Karaoke" Sora blurted out "and it's a good thing you're coming cause we needed someone to drive"

Riku rolled his eyes he knew the main reason for Kairi inviting them was because he had just gotten his license and could drive them around even though he didn't have a car Sora's mom usually let them borrow hers. Riku looked at Kairi and Sora with his goofy smile and sighed.

"Okay fine I'll drive" Riku finally said after a few minutes of silently torturing his friends.

"Great, meet us at Sora's around 7" Kairi said grabbing Sora's hand and running off "See you tomorrow" Riku shook his head as he watched his friends run off.

"Those two are crazy" Hana said sliding her hand into Riku's. They started walking again at a comfortable pace.

"Y'know Hana this'll be out first date"

x-x-x

Hana's POV

"C'mon Riku we gotta get going" I yelled across the house. Riku was still getting ready _He takes longer than a girl_ I thought as I sat down and put on my shoes, they were electric blue heels that matched perfectly with my dress that hung to about my knees and clung perfectly in all the right places, I hoped Riku would like it.

Okay well your probably wondering how I got all this right, no Riku didn't get it for me. It turns out that my parents had a nice amount of money saved up and they left it all to me after the accident attack. I also inherited my old house but I decided to stay here with Riku instead of moving back. So I was able to buy a nice amount of stuff for myself and still have plenty left.

"Hey how do I look" I turned around to see Riku standing in the door way smiling _wow_ I thought he was wearing a white button up shirt with light blue pin stripes and the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows and a pair of blue jeans that fit him very nicely. His hair was perfect as well it came down behind him he looked so perfect it was amazing.

"Amazing" I said getting up and walking over to him. I could see his eyes widen and look me up and down.

"Wow Hana you look...beautiful" he said finally finding the right words. I felt my face get warm as I blushed. Riku smiled at me and leaned over and kissed me before saying.

"We should get going"

"Yeah" I grabbed my purse off the couch and walked out the door with my hand in Riku's.

x-x-x

Normal POV

Hana and Riku arrived at Sora's house right on time despite Riku taking so long to get ready.

"Finally" Kairi said as she answered the door (A/N No Kairi doesn't live with Sora she just spends a lot of time over his house). Sora tossed Riku the keys to his mom's car since he was the one driving.

"Oh my god Hana you look beautiful" Kairi said hugging Hana.

"You too" Riku shook his head as Hana and Kairi excitedly started talking about where they got their outfits.

"Alright lets go" Riku said interrupting the girls conversation by grabbing Hana and leading her out the door, Sora and Kairi followed quickly behind. They all piled into the car with Sora and Kairi in the backseat.

x-x-x

The karaoke club was only a short ride away and they got in and sat down with no problems.

Sora and Kairi were up first, they sang _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_. They did surprisingly good and really set the mood for all the couples in the room. Next up was Hana who decided to sing alone. Hana walked confidently up to the stage and grabbed the mic off the stand and selected her song. The screen with the words lit up and the music began to play, as the words flashed up on the screen she began to sing.

I'll be you dream

I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope

I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I love you more with every breath

Truly madly deeply too

I will be strong

I will be faithful

Cause I'm counting on

A new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning

Yeah

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining

Brightly in the velvet sky

I'll make a wish

Send it to heaven

Then make you want to cry

The tears of joy for all the pleasures

And uncertainties

That we're surrounded

By the comfort

And protection of

The highest power

In lonely hours

The tears devour you

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can't you see it baby

You don't have to close your eyes

Cause its standing right before you

All that you need will surely come

I'll be you dream

I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope

I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I love you more with every breath

Truly madly deeply too

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

The song ended and Hana gently replaced the mic on its stand and came down from the stage. The entire room was in shock for a few moments before suddenly busted out cheering. Hana blushed as she sat down and turned to Riku smiling.

"Your turn Riku"

x-x-x

Me: HAHAHA cliffy XP I know I'm so evil but I promise to have the chap out as soon as I can and I'm super sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out but I had writers block for like a week. oh and review please I love getting them there all so nice and it makes me want to write more when I see them. Oh and special today the first person to guess what song Hana sang gets a request just to make it up to u guys for taking so long k and if u guess the person who sang it u get something else I dunno what but ill think of something .


	11. Hana Always Gets Her Way

Hello everyone I'm so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up but between being grounded writers block and rehearsing for a play I was recently in I've had no time to write or type for that matter plus I was hoping to make this chapter ten times longer but since I still have writers block I have to stop where I did cause of what I have this is the best place to stop but I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can and I can assure you that I have a good majority of it done so it will be up as soon as I can and it will be much easier cause I have DSL now so no more dial up yay. Well that's enough of me talking I hope you enjoy this chapter and all its sad shortness.

x-x-x

Hana Always Gets Her Way

_Crap I can't sing _was the first thought in Riku's mind and it was true and after Hana's performance there was no way he could get up there and sing.

"Umm well y'see" Riku stuttered

"Aw c'mon Riku you can do it" Hana encouraged but suddenly Riku's phone rang, Riku jumped slightly as it vibrated in his pocket.

"I'll be right back" he said getting up and hurrying outside so he could talk in peace.

**Phone Conversation**

Riku: Hello

**: HI, Riku?**

Yup that's me

**Oh HI do you know who this is **

NO

**Riku it's your mother**

Riku stood in shock for a minute his mom never called she was always too busy and when she did call it was never good news.

M...mom what do you want

**I have a surprise for you **

Oh boy what is it now

**Were moving back**

WHAT why!?

**Well Keisuke and I thought it would be a good idea so you could bond and you could meet your sister**

Riku was silent he couldn't think of anything to say he didn't want to meet his sister never mind bond with his step-father.

**Riku…Riku are you still there**

Yah

**Oh and Riku I was thinking you could come and live with us when we get back**

What!? Hell no

**Why not honey**

Because I don't want to be part of your stupid family I told you that a long time ago

Riku hung up the phone not caring what his mom was going to say next. He leaned up agents the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. After a few minutes Hana came out looking for him.

"Riku what's wrong" she said noticing the distress on his face.

"It's nothing, I just don't feel good that's all" he lied not wanting to worry Hana

"Are you sure that's all that's bugging you" Hana asked not believing him for a second

"Yeah, I'm just…I'm not…I don't feel good okay Riku stuttered getting frustrated

"Okay alright, if you want I can go get Sora and Kairi and we can go home"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea"

"You stay here and I'll go get them" Hana said heading back inside, she knew there was something else wrong with Riku but she decided to wait until they got home to ask more about it.

x-x-x

The ride home was quiet Hana told Sora and Kairi to leave Riku alone, and they did. After getting back to Sora's house and saying goodbye Hana and Riku started home. It was quiet until Riku broke the silence by saying.

"I'm not really sick"

"I know I had a feeling it was something else" Hana paused slightly then grabbing Riku's hand she continued "You wanna talk about it"

"Yeah let's get inside first though" they were now standing outside the house. Riku took out his keys and unlocked the door.

"I'm gonna go get changed, then we can talk Kay" Hana said gently as they entered the house.

"Alright" Riku responded lazily walking off towards the living room and plopping down on the couch.

Hana hurried off to change clothes and out wearing her pajamas, she found Riku sitting on the couch. He looked sad, far off. Hana walked over and sat down neat him and pulled him over so his head was on her lap she fiddled with his hair a little and laid her free arm on his chest. Riku put his hand on hers and said softly.

"My mom's coming back"

"Well that's a good thing isn't it, so you and her could become closer" Hana said surprised but still calm.

"No, it's not, don't you realize of she comes back everything will change not to mention my step-dads and ass" Riku got up and ran his hands through his hair.

"Plus She wants me to move in with them" Hana got up and walked up behind her head on his shoulder blade.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can work something out with your mom" Hana mumbled into Riku's back.

"Alright we'll go see her when she gets here okay" Riku answer exhausted. Hana smiled and hugged him tighter.

_I always get my way _

x-x-x

I know its kinda short but bear with me ill get the next one up soon.


	12. Meeting with the Parents

Yay Chapter 12 is here my writers block is gone (sorta) well I hope you enjoy oh and you should also know that I edited chapters 2 and 3 so they make more sense and if anything you should go back and read chapter 2 cause it makes more sense now kay well I hope you like this chap you finally meet Riku's parents yay

x-x-x

Meeting with the Parents

Hana and Riku walked up to the house that was now owned by Riku's parents, their hands intertwined. They stood at the door for a moment as Riku took a breath and rang the bell. A tall man answered the door. He had a medium build and raven black hair. The man looked at Riku and then to Hana his eyes lingered on her for a moment before he said anything.

"Hi I'm Keisuke and you must be Riku I've heard a lot about you" Keisuke extended his hand and Riku shook it and nodded.

"Is my mom here" He asked getting nervous as his step fathers eyes once again wandered to Hana.

"Yeah" he said finally tearing his eyes off the young girl "come on in I'll go get her"

Hana and Riku cautiously entered the house and were led off to a comfy living room. They sat down together on the couch and watched Keisuke as he went back into the hall they entered from.

"Miaka we have guests" he called "and bring Yuffie too"

"Coming" came a voice form some unseen part of the house. After a few uncomfortable moments in silence with Keisuke, Miaka and Yuffie walked into the room. Well actually Miaka walked and Yuffie skipped/ hopped in. This changed quickly thought because as soon as Miaka spotted her son her face perked up and she tackled him.

"Oh Riku, My little boy it's so good to see you"

"Mom...mom relax...get off" Riku yelled as he struggled to get his mother off of him. Miaka got off her son and wiped her eyes (tears of joy)

"Sorry honey I'm just so glad to see you"

"Yeah whatever" Riku turned his head away from his mother and Hana elbowed him in the ribs. Riku looked at her and gave him the "aren't you going to introduce me" look.

"Oh right" he said quietly before turning to his family and announcing "Okay ummm everyone I'd like you to meet Hana my girlfriend" Miaka gasped at the announcement

"She is your girlfriend I thought so but I didn't want to assume" she smiled and continued "I'm so happy for you Riku and you to Hana...oh you deserve a hug"

Miaka once again jumped up and ran over to hug her son and Hana. Riku just rolled his eyes at his over eccentric mother.

"Umm okay mom that's enough why don't you introduce us to the hyper one over there" He said referring to Yuffie.

"Oh of course Riku this is your new step sister Yuffie" Apon hearing her name Yuffie took the opportunity to jump up and run over to everyone else and introduce herself.

"Hi there I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie I'm 15 I like swimming, fighting, and dolphins"

"Dolphins???" Riku asked surprised

"Yes Dolphins there smart and fast I love them" Riku was still confused but went along with it anyway and suddenly Miaka butted in.

"Hey Riku I don't remember you ever telling me you had a girlfriend"

"Well you never asked" Riku responded sarcastically. Miaka rolled her eyes and answered

"Okay well I'm gonna ignore that rude comment for now and ask how long have you two been together"

"Since the end of the summer that's when I came here" Hana responded deciding to talk

"Oh so you're not from around here"

"Nope I'm from Palm Island"

"Oh my God I love it there it's so pretty why did you ever leave"

"I um have my reasons I really don't wanna talk about it"

"Oh okay"

The room when quiet for a minute and Hana glanced around. Her eyes caught Keisuke staring at her, his gaze frightened her and she held onto Riku tighter. Riku looked at her and followed her gaze to see what was worrying her. He spotted Keisuke and glared at him his gaze continued for a few seconds but eventually Keisuke looked away.

"Hey uh mom I think we better get going we have some stuff we need to do" Riku said keeping his eyes on his step-father.

"Awe Riku do you really have to go already"

"Yeah there's a lot of stuff we have to do"

"Alright I'll see you later honey" Miaka got up and hugged her son and Hana as they went towards the door "Oh and Riku please think about what I said please"

"Okay bye mom, Yuffie"

Hana and Riku waved as they left Riku's parents house. Hana was still nervous.

"Riku" Hana said meekly

"Hmm" Riku responded

"Keisuke kinda scared me"

"He was acting weird but don't worry I won't let him lay a finger on you"

"Thanks Riku, I love you"

"I love you to Hana"

x-x-x

Whoop Chapter 12 done finally I hope you liked it as for what happens next I don't even know. Please review I luff them they make me happy .


	13. Robin

Wow not much to say about this chap read first and you'll see why.

x-x-x

Robin

They day after the visit to Riku's parents Hana and Riku decided it would be best to just ignore them especially Keisuke considering what happened when they were there. The two were sitting in study hall studying what else each other.

"Hey Riku you don't think your step dad will try anything do you?" Hana asked worriedly as she leaned up against Riku.

"I really don't know Hana ether way I would let him touch you" he answered reassuringly

"Thanks that means a lot to me" she said turning around and reaching up to kiss him but just as their lips were about to touch the bell rang and interrupted them. Riku sighed and lazily got up and grabbed Hana's hand.

"C'mon I'll walk you to algebra" he said heading for the door with her. As they arrived outside Hana's class Riku pulled Hana into him and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I'll see you in gym" he whispered Hana nodded and they went their separate ways.

Hana went into her class and sat down next to Kairi and Namine like she always and pulled out her algebra book. Namine was chatting about Roxas and what they did over the weekend and Kairi was listening intently. For a little bit Hana tried to listen adding in her own tidbits at points but her mind was somewhere else.

Keisuke was still on her mind and no matter what she did, she just couldn't get his creepy stare out of her head they last time she got that look it wasn't a good thing. Suddenly the teacher walked in and began writing down the days assignments on the bored and it broke Hana's train of thought.

All through the class she tried to concentrate but she just couldn't that creepy stare and what happened last time just kept running through her head. _Maybe I should tell Riku about that_ she thought _he does have a right to know about my sister_. Hana mulled over her thoughts for the remainder of class and hurriedly rushed off towards the gym leaving Kairi and Namine to walk by themselves.

x-x-x

Riku had an uneventful English class as usual and like Hana hurried off to gym without his friends he was excited to see her. Riku changed quickly and hurried out of the locker room Hana was their first as usual considering her class was closer. Riku wanted to see her happy face but instead of her usually happy state she looked worried. Riku hurried over to her and asked what was wrong.

"Riku…I need to talk to you about something" she said nervously fidgeting a little

"Oh my god you're not pregnant are you" was the first thing out of Riku's mouth

"Oh no, no nothing like that" She said reassuring him "actually it's not about me but about my family"

"Oh alright let's get out of here then I have an idea act like your sick" Riku said winking at her. Hana did as she was told sitting down on the floor, drawing up her legs and laying her head on them she knew Riku was going to tell the teacher she was sick that was a good plan it was their last class anyway.

Riku came back and picked her up she wrapped her arms around him neck and buried her face into his shoulder still pretending to be sick. Riku brought her out of the gym set her down once they were out of sight of the teachers.

"Alright you have the floor" Riku said grabbing her hand and smiling

"Okay well I haven't told anybody here yet but I had a twin sister, her name was Robin and she is dead" Riku was silent he didn't know what to say but he what she was saying would be important so he just listened quietly.

"She was killed when we were 11" Hana chocked out talking about Robin wasn't easy for her.

"I still remember it perfectly, we were heading home from a carnival our parents let us go alone because we begged them and told them we were old enough to be out alone so they let us go, it was dark by the time we started home. So Robin said we should take a shortcut through an alley and of course I agreed cause I was afraid and I wanted to get home. We turned down the alley Robin pointed out and it turns out it was a dead end so we turned back and I was yelling at Robin for taking me that way and a man stepped around the corner and was staring at us the same way Keisuke stared at me yesterday and even then that look scared me" Hana took a shaky breath and continued.

"The man asked us if we wanted a ride home and I knew that was a bad idea so I said no then he got angry but only for a second but I saw it he tried again to convince us to go with him but I still said no Robin was just quiet she was scared now. The man walked towards us and Robin screamed but he ran quickly forward and covered her mouth she got even more scared and I kicked him but he grabbed me too and we both struggled and another man came and helped drag the two of us into a car. They tied me up and threw me in the front seat and threw Robin in the back and climbed in with her then...then." Hana choked and a sob came out Riku pulled her into him and rubbed her back

"It's okay Hana" He whispered comfortingly "I'm here" Hana pulled back and nodded. She took another shaky breath and continued her story

"They raped her" she said finally her breathing shaky, Riku's eyes grew sympathetic and her wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in tight

"I just sat there and cried that's all I could do I was tied up and all I could do was cry and watch as they raped and killed my sister, once they were done with her they rolled her onto the floor and dragged me over to them and untied me but I was ready for it as soon as I could move I thrashed and kicked and managed to reach the door I opened it and ran as fast as I could luckily I was only a few blocks from my house I ran all the way crying covered in my sisters blood I was so scared they followed me of course but I was on the track team then and I managed to outrun them I burst into my house screaming and I collapsed right there in the middle of the hall and cried my mom came in and saw me she ran to me and hugged me tight and asked over and over again where Robin was she was crying to and my dad called the police at least he had managed to keep halfway calm and when the police arrived I was still crying. It took me a few hours to calm down enough to be able to explain what happened to the police I tried my best to describe the men to them but they never caught them I really couldn't remember much though they said it was because of shock but the one thing I remember most clearly was the look that man gave me it was the exact same one I got from Keisuke and when I saw that look it scared me it really did wanted to run but I didn't somehow you being there helped me" she turned and smiled at him he smiled back

"I think we should go back to the gym now it's almost time to go" Riku said gently guiding her in the direction of the gym. It wasn't far f a walk and when they got back they had just enough time to change and go home. Nobody asked why Hana looked like she had been crying or why Riku wasn't talking to anybody they just let them be. They both rode the bus home and cuddled Hana was still nervous the story had reawakened many fears and Riku didn't let himself leave Hana's side.

x-x-x

The next morning Riku rolled over and slapped his alarm clock as usual and turned over again to wake Hana. He nibbled on her ear and she snapped quickly awake.

"What the hell Riku I told you not to do that!!" she yelled

"Woke you up didn't it" he responded cockily getting up and started dressed. Hana sighed and got up too.

"Hey after school you don't mind being alone for a while do you?" He asked pulling a shirt over his head.

"No I don't mind. Why though?"

"Oh cause Sora and Tidus want me to go rock climbing with them after school"

"Alright I'll stay here and call Kairi maybe" Hana said distractedly, she really didn't want to be alone but Riku needed to hang out with his friends he had been spending a lot of time with her.

"That's a good idea Sora will be with us so she'll probably be bored too"

"Yeah we can have a girl's day and go shopping or something" They both smiled and finished dressing. Riku lazily walked towards the kitchen for breakfast and Hana grabbed their school bags and followed Riku pulled out the cereal and bowls for the two of them. They sat down and munched on their Cheerios.

"Hana I don't want you to worry while I'm not with you kay" Riku said suddenly Hana chewed slowly and swallowed before speaking

"I won't I promise and don't worry I don't plan on taking any shortcuts home from the mall ether" Riku smiled and leaned over to kiss her gently but the doorbell rang and Hana got up to answer it.

Sora and Kairi were at the door of course and Hana let them in so she and Riku could finish eating. Sora and Riku talked about their plans after school and Hana asked Kairi about going to the mall with her. She happily accepted Kairi never turned down a shopping trip.

They all walked to the bus stop together chatting a laughing happily there happy mood lasted through most of the school day. Kairi and Hana had also recruited Namine to shopping with them, they had asked Tifa too but she wasn't very much of a shopper so she didn't want to go they all understood. They rode the bus home and stopped but Riku and Hana's briefly before heading to Sora's house Riku, Sora, and Tidus took the car and the three girls walked to the mall it wasn't too far so they didn't worry.

x-x-x

Hana, Kairi and Namine had a blast at the mall they bought tons of clothes and stopped around seven to eat in the food court.

"So where we gonna go next" Namine asked as they searched the crowded square for a table

"Dunno we could try that new story that just opened up on the second floor" Hana responded before Kairi yelled out

"There's one" She had spotted a table near a small fountain and they all rushed over before the table could be claimed by someone else. They set their many shopping bags on the floor and dug into their meals.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to stop cause y'know we still have to carry all this home" Hana said in-between bites of her chicken.

"Oh that's right I forgot that we had to carry all this stuff home" Kairi said in despair she wanted to do more shopping

"Hey what if we use that new delivery service they just set up" Namine said getting confused looks from her friends.

"What are you talking about?" Hana asked cocking her head slightly

"The delivery service you mean you two haven't heard of it?" Namine asked in surprise the girls just shook their heads

"All you have to do is give them you address and they deliver you bags right to you it only costs about ten bucks" Namine said before shoving more food into her mouth

"Really??!!" Hana and Kairi asked together both wide eyed. Namine's mouth was still full so she just nodded. They got excited and started shoveling down their food so they could finish shopping and see about this delivery service that Namine was talking about.

They shopped for about an hour more and headed for the main desk. They walked up to the desk their hands full of shopping bags. Namine talked to the kid at the counter and soon they were all set, they told him their addresses and gave him the bags.

"And that will be exactly thirty dollars" he said ringing up the price for all three of them they paid him and started on their way home.

They chatted happily about their purchases and only mildly paid attention to where they were going. They didn't even notice when they turned down the wrong street and were extremely surprised when they found themselves at the dead end of an alley. Hana got nervous and turned around quickly.

"Umm let's get out f here" she said walking back up the way they came

"Good idea" Namine agreed following her closely. They were almost back to the street they were supposed to be on when a dark figure stepped out in front of them and gave them that look that Hana knew all too well.

"Hey there you girls need a lift home"

x-x-x

Yes I'm stopping here cause I'm so evil and I'm making you wait to find out what happens. Okay this chapter was so hard to write Hana's entire story had me nearly crying while I typed it and by the time I finished with that part I had to go sit on my balcony with my dog to relax even though it was nine o'clock at night and it was misty but it made me feel better plus I managed to think up the rest of this chapter out there. Well I hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think.


	14. The Letter

Hey everyone I hope you liked the last chapter thrilling huh but I am sad to say I got no reviews on it and I am quite disappointed it has been over a week now and I hoped at least one person would have reviewed but sadly no however I will still put up this next chapter but I hope that you will be kind enough to review it.

x-x-x

The Letter

Riku had beaten Sora and Tidus up and down the side of the cliff several times already and now they were sitting around a small campfire and were telling stories and having a good time.

"Hey why don't we just camp out here" Tidus suggested it made sense considering it was already dark and it was Friday and they didn't have to go to school tomorrow.

"I'm game" Sora said lying back in the dirt. Riku thought about it but because of the condition Hana was in he really didn't want to.

"I dunno guys Hana was not doin' so well I don't think I should leave her alone all night" Riku said voicing his opinion.

"Awe c'mon dude Hana will be fine and besides isn't she with Kairi and Namine she could get one of them to stay over with her" Tidus said egging him on

"Yeah Tidus is right" Sora said backing him up. Riku thought about it and agreed.

"Alright, lemme just call her and let her know" Riku got up and pulled out his phone and dialed his house number.

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

No answer. Riku walked back over to his fiends worried.

"There was no answer" He announced worriedly

"Ahh there probably still at the mall" Sora said lazily "You know how they can get when their shopping"

"Yeah you're probably right"

x-x-x

Hana was scared stiff that look on the man's face made her freeze up completely. Kairi didn't react quite the same and managed to speak up.

"No but thanks though I think we can get home just fine thanks" She said with a small smile she didn't trust him but she wasn't afraid.

"Oh c'mon I insist it's late you girls look tired I'll take you home" The man said stepping forward and into the light of the nearby street lamp. Hana gasped as she saw the man's face it was Keisuke. She stumbled back and Kairi and Namine caught her. Kairi spoke up once again.

"No thanks we'll be fine" she said helping Hana back up and whispering "Do you know this guy"

"Yeah he's Riku's stepfather" she whispered back "But I still don't trust him"

"Me ether" Namine had been quiet up till now and she turned and talk to Keisuke

"I think we'll just get going and if you don't mind getting out of the way…"

"No I don't think I will" He said signaling behind him two more men stepped out behind him and completely blocked off the alley. _Damn now we'll never get away _Hana thought.

Suddenly Kairi's phone rang. She pulled it out and looked at the screen it was Riku calling, she immediately answered it.

**Phone Conversation**

Kairi: Hello?

Riku: Hi, Kairi?

Oh Riku thank god you have to come get us were trapped in an alley and your stepfather…

Kairi, Kairi hey what's happening KAIRI

One of the men had run up and grabbed Kairi and snapped the phone shut. The other one ran up and grabbed Namine and Keisuke grabbed Hana. They struggled and tried to scream but they were muffled by hands.

The three girls fought and fought but the men were stronger. Kairi eventually managed to kick the man holding her between the legs and he let go she landed a few more punches on him and he went down then she ran over and helped Namine get free. The two men stood up and reached for them again but them but they were quick Hana struggled to get free and the two girls tried to run over and helped but Kairi was grabbed. Hana managed to get her mouth free by biting Keisuke's hand.

"Namine run we'll be okay go get Riku and Sora hurry…"Hana tried to say more but her mouth was covered again. Namine turn and ran as fast as she could, the third man tried to go after her but Hana wrapped her legs around him stopping him he struggled for a few minutes and managed to get free but by then Namine had gotten away.

Hana and Kairi continued to struggle but the men brought them into a car parked at the edge of the alley and pulled them in. They were bound, gagged, and blindfolded. Hana could feel the car moving but there was nothing she could do she started crying as she thought of what happened last time with Robin then she felt something hard on the back of her head.

x-x-x

Riku, Sora and Tidus were in Sora's mom's car and racing along the highway towards Riku's parent's house. After the phone conversation with Kairi the immediately got in the car and started racing back to Destiny Islands. They pulled up to the house and rushed out. Riku was the first to the door. He pounded on it hard and his mom came to answer the door.

"Riku homey what's the matter why are you pounding on my door at this time of night?" she asked opening the door all the way.

"Where's Keisuke?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"He's in the shed out back, why is something wrong?" Riku didn't answer her but jumped down off the porch and raced out to the back of the house. Tidus and Sora were close behind him.

Riku skidded into the backyard and looked around he quickly spotted a small shed in the back corner and ran over to it. He wrenched open the door but there was no one in there. The only thing was an envelope on the desk next to him with his name on it.

Riku picked up the envelope and opened it there was a letter in it; it was typed and signed by Keisuke. It said:

Dear Riku,

By now you must have found out I have your precious Hana quiet a charmer that one is. Don't worry you will get her back…maybe. I wish to have my way with you little flower and there's nothing you can do about it for you see I missed my chance all those years ago when I got her sister and I would like to have the pair. I promise not to hurt you girl but however I can't say the same for my friends, they are not as generous as I am.

You loving step-father,

Keisuke

"Dude that's messed up" Tidus said after reading the letter Sora just hummed with agreement. Riku just stood shocked he didn't know what to do he had to save Hana but he didn't know how.

x-x-x

Okay I'm ending here only because I'm out of ideas for now I know it's kinda short but its something right ill update as soon as I can kay promise. Please review I love hearing what everyone has to say


	15. Find Her

A/N I'm super super sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter but its all I could come up with and I needed something ill try my best to write another chapter so please don't hate meeee

Find Her

Namine was running down the street to Riku's house as fast as she could she had to find Riku and tell him what happened. She was scared and she kept tripping but every time she got back up, she knew she couldn't stop and risk herself being caught again. Namine saw Riku's small house come into view and she ran even faster calling out Riku's name. She came up tot the door and tried to open it but it was locked, Riku wasn't home. She banged on the door in some hope that he was home and just locked the door but no one came. She slowly sank to the ground crying, she didn't know what to do know except sit and cry.

x-x-x

Meanwhile Riku, Sora and Tidus were rushing back to Riku's house. If they were going to save the girls they needed a few things first. As the pulled up to the tiny house they saw a crumpled figure sitting in front of the door crying.

"Is that…Namine?" asked Sora surprised they all hurried out of the car and ran over to her.

"Namine, Namine are you alright" they asked simultaneously she looked up at them relived

"Riku, Hana she's been kidnapped your step-dad they took Kairi too I managed to escape but I don't know where they went.

"That's okay but could you show us where you were attacked" asked Riku "maybe we can pick up the trail from there"

"Good idea" said Tidus. Namine just nodded and Riku led her to the car and they all piled in.

x-x-x

Hana woke up in a strange place it was really dark but from what she could make out it looked like a bedroom but there wasn't any windows. She felt something move beside her she jumped and looked over it was Kairi, she was still asleep. Slowly she got up off the floor and felt around for a door. She found one and she turned the knob it was locked. She swore under her breath and went back over towards Kairi.

"Kairi, Kairi wake up" she whispered shaking her unconscious friend. Kairi slowly began to stir and she opened her eyes and stared blankly at Hana.

"Hana…What happened" she said rubbing her eyes.

"We were kidnapped remember"

"Oh yah that's right" she said sadly remembering " I thought that was a dream"

"It's not" Hana said sadly then Kairi remembered something

"Hana where's Namine?" she asked worriedly

"Don't worry she got away and I'm sure she's found Riku and Sora by now and there on there way to find us" she answered reassuringly

"Oh that's good I hope they come soon"

"Me to"

x-x-x

"Alright Namine do you know where they took Hana and Kairi?" Riku asked urgently

"No after they took them from the alley they brought them into a car and drove away" Namine answered shakily

_Shit where is she _Riku thought and suddenly it occurred to him he opened is eyes wide when he realized it. "I know where she is"

x-x-x

They were racing across town one Riku realized he knew where the girls were he hadn't said a think he just raced on.

"Riku tell me where are we going" begged Sora he wanted to find Kairi as much as Riku wanted to find Hana. Riku kept silent he just concentrated on the road they were speeding along.

"Dude just give up he's not gonna answer you just like the last twelve time you asked" yelled Tidus from the back seat. Sora sighed and slumped back onto his seat and looked worriedly out the window.

x-x-x

I'm sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter but im major writers block and I have ideas for the next chapter but adding them on to this chapter will make it weird so please don't hate meeeee


	16. Savior

Okay, okay I know you all hate me cause it's been like forever since I've updated but I've had school and I'm in the drama club and I've had permanent writers block. I know I'm making excuses just please don't kill me

**SAVIOR**

"Hello girls" came a voice out of the darkness. Both Hana and Kairi knew who it was without even seeing his face and they huddled together in fear they knew what he could and probably would do to them. Hana gathered her strength and spoke.

"Stay the hell away from me you sick bastard I'm not-"

"Shut up" he cut her off "I'll do what I want and there's nothing you can do about it". The two girls began to sob and Keisuke walked up to them and grabbed Hana, Kairi clung to her but he kicked her in the stomach and she fell to the ground. Hana screamed and struggled and tried to get herself free but Keisuke was much stronger than her and there was nothing she could do to stop him from dragging her off towards a secluded room with a large bed in the center.

"Oh no please God no" she whimpered when she spotted the bed.

"That's right honey I'm gonna do to you exactly what I did to your sister and them my friends may have a few treats for you as well" Hana began to cry seeing as there was nothing else she could do. She was flung down onto the bed and Keisuke climbed on top of her. He found her mouth and kissed her roughly, Hana tried to pull away but he was too strong he took off his shirt and slid his hands up own shirt and began pulling it off. Hana was in a slight daze and she thought she heard yelling and Riku's voice outside the room but she figured it was her own imagination. But then Keisuke herd it too.

"Hey keep it down out there I said you couldn't do the redhead till after I was done with them both he yelled figuring the men outside were trying to have their way with Kairi. The shouts and bangs continued. Keisuke growled at being interrupted and took some hand cuffs from under the bed and handcuffed Hana to the bed taking the keys with him.

"Now you stay here my pretty little flower and I'll be right back" Hana winced and he walked out of the room and started shouting at his men. All Hana herd was a loud "OH Shit" and a thud then someone was coming into the room. Hana braced herself thinking it was Keisuke coming back to finish his mission.

"Hana" came a familiar voice her eyes shot open it was Riku.

"Riku, oh Riku I'm so glad it's you I was so scared and I…I" Hana started sobbing Riku rushed up to her dropping his Keyblade and let it dissipate into the air. Riku quickly undid the handcuffs holding her to the bed and held her in his arms.

"Hana…Hana I was scared to I thought I was gonna lose you I swear I'll never let you be caught again I'll always protect you"

"I know you will" Hana said gently as he wiped the tears from her face and kissed her gently. Riku picked her up in his arms and walked out of the room. He called to his friends and they ran out of the building, Sora carrying Kairi in a similar way.

**THE END**

K well ya I know it sucked but I couldn't come up with a better ending sooooooooo ya I had this written for a really long time and I couldn't think of anything else so m posting this so I don't leave u all hanging and yes I know my story kinda sucks but I'm starting a new one and I need to end this one but this is all I can do for it sorrryyy.


End file.
